Despicable Halloween Special
by despicme95
Summary: Trick or Treat?


DM Despicable Halloween Special

It was a couple of days before Halloween. The girls and the minions were all getting ready for the big day. Edith had a new mask that was of a skull. That, she thought would go nicely with her ninja outfit. It would look like a ninja had risen from the dead. Edith couldn't wait to scare the wits out of people.

Margo looked at her new costume. The pointed hat and cloak was perfect for a witch. Agnes meanwhile sighed with happiness. Her costume was of a unicorn in the colours of red and black to look like a devil.

''I can't wait for Halloween'' Edith said ''It's going to rock!''. ''We'll get loads of sweets too'' Agnes added. ''Remember not to eat all the candy at once'' Margo advised Edith, ''remember how it made you feel so sick last time?''. Edith had. She knew Margo couldn't be more right.

''Yeah I know'' Edith said ''Hey! Wait I know how we can get even more sweets than normal''. ''How?'' Margo asked. ''Let's make this residence into a haunted house!

''But how?'' Margo asked with curiosity. ''We could have a wake the dead act'' Edith declared. ''But what can we use as the corpse?'' Agnes asked. ''How about a mummy?'' Edith suggested. She'd seen plenty of ghostly mummies and to her, they looked creepy enough to cause nightmares''.

''But who's going to be the deadly mummy?'' Margo asked. ''Not me'' Agnes quivered ''Too scary''. ''Well I'm going to answer the door to the visitors'' Edith said ''so it can't be me. It'll have to be Margo''. ''M..m..me?'' Margo gulped, not sure whether she would like it.

Seconds later, Edith and Agnes had completely wrapped their sister up in toilet roll. Only Margo's ponytail hung out of the back, and her mouth was slightly visible. ''How do I look?'' Margo asked in a muffled voice. ''Pretty scary'' Edith replied ''Try walking around and talking spookily''.

'Beware, beware'' Margo's muffled voice came from below all the toilet roll. ''Ouch!'' she exclaimed walking straight into the wall! ''It's alright'' Edith said ''you don't need to see anything, just lie still and act dead''.

Just then, Edith heard the doorbell. That meant their first visitors were here for a surprise of their whole lifes. She hurried down the stairs that were covered in cobwebs, and opened the door. There stood three children. There were two boys dressed as vampires and a girl dressed as a witch. ''Trick or treat'' they said spookily. ''I'll give a trick'' Edith said with an evil smile ''But it'll cost you ten sweets each''.

''For what?'' one of the boys asked. ''A haunted house'' Edith told him ''I live in it, and you're looking at it right this second''. The boy looked at both his brother and his sister. They each handed ten of their sweets to Edith from their bags.

Then they followed her through the darkly with a flicker of candle lights and up the cobwebbed stairs to the door of the room Edith shared with her sisters. She had told them to keep their eyes shut. When the children opened their eyes, the saw a dark looking room with three beds.

One of them had something lying on it, covered by a long piece of sheet. ''This is it, kids'' Edith said trying not to laugh, ''Beware the house of the mummy''. ''Where is it then?'' the girl asked unconvinced. ''We must talk to it first'' Edith explained ''repeat the magic words after me''.

''Hocus Pokeus, body of mine, return to life'' the children said, after Edith had told them. Almost immediately, the sheet on the bed moved and the something under it sat up, making the sheet fall off.

A ghastly mummy rose from the bed and turned towards the children. ''Ugggh, who dares to wake me?'' it croaked. This made the children run screaming from the door, dropping their sweets on the way.

''Look at all these sweets!'' Agnes exclaimed, gathering up the lot. Edith suggested they did the same with all the minions, which is exactly what they did. Margo couldn't believe how many sweets they had received in no time at all.

The next day, Gru was busy caving a face into a pumpkin. ''Cool!'' Edith exclaimed when she saw the scary looking face. ''Yes Edith it is'' Gru nodded ''and de pumpkin's also going have a candle in it''.

That evening, once again there were people walking up and down the street and they were all trick or treating. Edith decided to move the pumpkin and put it onto the windowsill. Unfortunately, the pumpkin fell off the windowsill and onto the floor.

The candle rolled out and started a fire! Luckily Gru was nearby and at once grabbed the fire extinguisher. He quickly sprayed the fire before it could spread anymore. ''Edith!'' he barked ''why did you put the pumpkin in a very uneven place?''. ''I..I wanted to all the people outside to see it'' Edith said, hanging her head.

''Well it's more important dat it doesn't fall over'' Gru said sternly ''luckily I was dere to put it out before it became very serious''. ''Sorry'' Edith mumbled quietly. Tomorrow was the big night, Halloween! She couldn't wait to go scaring people to death.

The next day, Edith and her sisters gave the minions a scary makeover. They all ran about screaming like mad when they saw their reflections. Gru and Lucy also nearly jumped out of their skins!

That evening, the girls got ready to go trick and treating. Edith was dressed in her ninja outfit, along with the scary skull mask. Margo was a green glowing witch, and Agnes was dressed in her evil devil unicorn costume. They each grabbed a trick or treat bag to gather all the sweets they were bound to be getting.

Gru meanwhile had dressed as Frankenstein. He had bolts in his neck and face painted himself green all over. This, he thought was going to be the best Halloween that he'd ever have as a family. He picked up his own trick or treat bag and follows the girls out of the door.

The End


End file.
